Khendran Ironhand
Description Khendran looks like he is in his midtwenties, and stands at 180 cm, the average height in other words. He has a short well-treated brown hair, beard and moustache. A scar is running from behind his right ear, down to middle of his cheek where it ends abruptly. He is quite muscular, and well-treated overall. In the middlefinger of his right hand, he has a signetring of the House Ironhand, a closed fist engraved onto a gray stone. His voice has a lordaeronian accent in it, and his tone is usually calm. Nothing eyecatching in his appereance, aside from his broken nose, and the scar. He is usually wearing light leather clothes made to give vital protection, but nothing more. They're not new, and rather look worn. His heavy plate armor looks rather old and worn. Although old, it's still considerably strong and provides the protection he needs. On the right shoulderpad is engraved the "L" of Lordaeron, and on the left the familycrest of the House, a closed fist. In addition to the small armory of weapons he has acquired, he is carrying two daggers on his belt at all times. What other weapons he carries (usually a two-handed sword), depends on the style of fighting he is expecting. Occasionally, a need arises for more formal clothing. He has plenty to choose from, but as a cheap man, he usually doesn't wear them often and tries to make them last as long as possible. Personality Khendran is a calm, rather open-minded person with a deep affection for his homeland. He has prejudices towards death knights, and considers them the same as any undead. He believes all undead should be put to rest, and considers them vile and evil beings with no purpose on earth. He also dislikes Scarlets, believeing they do little more than drink and brawl in Stormwinds bars. Towards other Alliance races, he holds no quarrel with. Khendran considers the Horde his enemy. Although he has never seen them perform the evil acts they are blamed of, he believes these stories, thinking that an ally of the undead can't be honorable. Biography Birth and early life Khendran was born as a much wanted and only son of the current Head of the House, Gyram Ironhand and his wife, Merianda. His father was a veteran of the Second War, and had recently become a paladin after long training. His mother, in other hand, was the third daughter of a notable noble family of Greyforth. Khendran spent his early life as a spoiled child, basicly doing whatever he wanted. When he reached the age of six, the rules became more strict and his education began. His parents had planned him to become an officer of the Lordaeron Military forces, but Khendran himself wanted no part in that. He was more interested in the stories of great valor and heroes, and spent night after night reading about Anduin Lothar, Turalyon and other heroes of the war. He slacked on his studies, and his interest in tactics and strategy was mediocre at best, and so were the results. The results on languages of the other Alliance nations went even more poorly; he didn't learn a single language, and barely remembered a few words of Thalassian and Dwarvish. Afraid of losing her only child, Khendrans mother didn't punish him harshly on this. In due time, namely when his father returned from war when he was eight and when the punishments became harsher, he was able to concentrate more on his studies and it started to show in the results; his grasp on foreign languages remained poor, however. At the age of ten, Khendrans training in swordsmanship began. He proved to be quite succesful and eager student, but lacked the strength he needed to overcome the strongest of his training opponents. Nevertheless, he was able to beat some of the children of his age, and was noted as a mediocre swordsman. He was naturally trained in the use of other weapons, but melee weapons remain his choice to this day, partially because of his dreams of becoming a hero in the frontlines and the dislike this caused on the use of bows and firearms, partially because marksmanship wasn't emphasized on his training. Khendran spent most of his teenage years practicing combat skills, and desperately trying to gain the strength he needed to defeat the best of the opponents. He never succeeded on this. Another thing to mention in his early life was the fact he was often taken to feasts in the Capital City and to the estates of other noblefamilies. His father knew he had to leave everything to Khendran, and he tried to introduce his son to the other nobles of Lordaeron, and help him gain allies and friends in the process. Invasion of the Scourge and new life in Stormwind First rumours of the plague started spreading when Khendran had barely turned eighteen. His father travelled to Stratholme, to the Silver Hand Bastion, to ask for more detailed news. He returned to his estates as a shocked man. He told his son of the undead, and his encounter with them on the way back. Khendran pleaded him to allow him to stay and fight, but his father stayed strong and sent him with his mother down to Southshore to board a ship. From there, they travelled to Stormwind. Reluctant to stay in the noisy city, missing the silence of the countryside, Khendrans mother convinced him to move with her to Lakeshire. They decided to keep their noble roots as a secret, to not draw any unneeded attention. Khendran continued to train in swordsmanship, and did small jobs to pay the food. It was hard for him to gain friends due to his attitude on the peasants, but he eventually changed into a more open-minded person when he realised he was no better than them; an impoverished noble is hardly better than a peasant whose purse is filled with coin. Especially when the world runs on money. Life up to this day It didn't take long for Khendrans mother to die. A combination of sorrow, disease and desire to see her husband brought her to the grave. Khendran mourned his mother for some time, barely able to do enough tasks to buy himself the food he needed to stay alive. Eventually, he was able to find a new purpose in life as he saw a recruitment poster of the Blazing Shields. Still keeping his past life as a secret, he made his way to Stormwind, and joined the regiment. The hard physical training was what he needed to keep his mind away from the fate of his father and his mother. During his time in the Shields, he made good friends as he met Kainna Darkbane, Marijn Silverstorm, Helrog Stormfire and a number of others. He also received his baptism of fire in the Plaguelands Crusade while serving as a private. He continued his service in the regi ment for nine months, eventually rising to the position of Staff Sergeant with a number of tours of duty under his belt. However, the desire to see Lordaeron free once again grew inside him, and he was no longer able to ignore it. Together with his superior and friend, Helrog Stormfire, he resigned from service and received an honorable discharge. The two men were now free, and they made their way to Eastvale Logging Camp, to join the Order of the Broken Sword. His time in the Broken Sword was shortlived, as the Order dissolved shortly after Khendran had become a squire under Kaeden Dourhand. Having met Eloresh Silversmith during his time there, where they realised they had common friends in the Shields, Khendran answered his summon and came to the meeting Eloresh had called forth. There, he and a number of other men from the Broken Sword, formed the Order of the Legacy of Dawn. Together they decided to not transform it into a private army, but instead keep the numbers low. They would be the elite, striking fast and mercilessly against the enemies of Lordaeron. Khendran currently continues serving in the Order as a trusted knight of Silversmith, carrying out tasks with devotion and loyalty. Category:Humans Category:Alliance Characters Category:Paladins